Please Remember
by Tatiana
Summary: Chapter 5 is up...Kate has the encouter she's been dreading...
1. Default Chapter

Hey! This is my first Lost fanfic…it's based on a song by LeAnne Rimes called "Please Remember"…and I ask you "please remember" to Review…haha that's corny I know…but please do it anyways

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters…blah blah blah…

She knew it was coming for a while…they all talked about it every day for the last 2 years. How it would happen…what they would feel, but none of them talked about the goodbyes. Maybe they did not realize what each of them meant to her and to everyone else. Over the last 2 years she has grown so attached to these people…the way she remembered being attached to certain songs or movies…things of comfort actually.

_Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And your left with yesterday  
Left with the memories  
_

She did not want to think of all of the things she would miss…because it hurt way too much. The way Walt woke her up every morning when he ran past her with his dog. The way she watched Locke and Boone go out into the jungle every day, followed by the hungry gases of everyone else. The way Shannon and Boone bickered on the beach about something that was of little importance to everyone else, but seemed to mean the world to them. She would even miss Sawyer's little comments and his mischievous grin afterwards…but most of all she would miss the man that has made everyone's stay on this island easier…the man that has helped her look inside herself like she has never been able to before…the man she trusted, the man she loved…Jack.

_I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me_

She has grown so attached to the concerned look on his face when she got hurt or looked sad…and the gentle way in which he touched her cheek and asked her if she was alright. And somehow, with all of the bad things that happened here everyday, whenever he would ask her that she would say yes, because with him, she was always Ok. They both knew that they had feelings for each other, but they had no idea that their concern, friendship and trust would become the greatest love either of them felt before. Since that day when they had their first kiss, they have truly been inseparable and now all of that was going to change. Yesterday she was woken up by Walt as always…but it wasn't the usual running past her with his dog that woke her up. He ran into her and Jack's cave and screamed, his 12-year-old voice cracking with excitement, "We're saved…we're saved!" Somehow saved is the last thing she felt right now…after Walt left the cave, all Kate could do is get up and walk out…walk away from Jack. She knew that his eyes followed her with that concerned look…the one that she became so accustomed to. He knew and she knew that that was the last night they would ever spend in each others arms…and it hurt.

_Though we go our seperate ways  
I won't forget so don't forget  
the memories we made_

After about an hour of pure chaos, they all went to the beach. There they were, standing on the beach scared and confused, just like the first day they got there. Only now the people they were surrounded by weren't just strangers, they were family. The only family they have known for the last 2 years. She knew that she was not the only one who was feeling uneasy and nervous. She looked around at everyone…Sawyer was nervously smoking one cigarette after another, talking about something with Sayid…Boone and Shannon were no longer fighting, they were clinging to each other quietly…then she looked over at Jack…his face was expressionless, but she knew that his heart was breaking into a million pieces, because that is how she felt right now…The boat finally got there and their rescuers stepped onto the beach…The rest was a blur…men in uniform scattered around the beach, talking to the survivors and trying to see if they were injured in some way…she heard Hurley say "Dude, get away from me…I'm fine" when a man approached her…"You must be Kate, right?"…a quiet "yes" was all she could get out…the man led her away from the rest of the group. "Here is the deal…we know that you were on the plane, being escorted back to the United States…over the last 2 years some things changed" he probably noticed that she went completely white and touched her arm "M'am…no need to worry, we know that you were set up for the crime, we arrested a man on drug possession charges and eventually we found out that he was in fact responsible for the murder you were going to be charged for…you are free to go" The word "free" was ringing in her ears…the man started walking way, but turned back around "Oh by the way, we will need you to appear in court as a witness if you don't mind…Here is my card, call me when you get back to the States"…she took the card and managed to say "uh…yes…of course". Her mind was still racing with all that has just happened and everything that she just heard. Then she looked over at him…

_Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me_

She knew Jack was looking at her this whole time and wondering what that man said to her…She slowly walked over to him and unable to say anything, she just walked straight into his arms as tears escaped her eyes and all the emotions of the past day escaped her body…He held her for a while and then stepped away, looking into her eyes as if trying to find the answers to all of his questions…she just smiled and said "Let's get off this island"…and he understood…they would both be taking a little piece of the island home with them, and a little piece of their hearts as well…

_Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away  
with just the memories_

They spent 2 days on the boat, the strangest 2 days any of them have ever experienced. They were clean, they had all the food they could eat…and somehow they all found themselves standing around the fruit table…eating bananas and talking about what they would be doing right now if they were still on the island. She realized that it would take a long time before they could settle back into their old lives…well actually she wasn't even sure if they could go back to their old lives…they would have to start anew…she knew that that was the most true for her. It was not such a bad thing though…she wrapped her arms around Jack and pressed her head to his chest…"Lets go to sleep" she whispered to him and knew that tonight they would not have to worry about crazy island people or monsters…it was just them, and that was fine with her.

_Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
I'll never know again_

When they finally got back to Australia the goodbyes they've all been dreading were now inevitable…they all stepped off the boat and asked if they could have some time alone to themselves…some time to say goodbye to the life they no longer had and will no longer have again…They all gathered at the far end of the dock and just stood in silence…Hurley was the one to break it, looking over at Jack he quietly said "Dude, I think you have to say something…", trying very hard to suppress the tears that were now welling up in his eyes…Jack stepped into the circle that the survivors formed, he was their leader, their rock, but most importantly he was their friend…"Umm…I am not sure that I can come up with anything that would truly reflect how we all feel right now, but I will say this…The past 2 years have been the most difficult years of my life, but they have also been the most wonderful ones" he looked over at Kate and smiled, she wiped a tear that escaped her eye "There is no doubt that we all changed over this time and found out more about who we are and what we are capable of…I hope all of you will never forget this time and what we have been through…I know I won't. There is a bond between us that no one will ever understand and that can never be taken away from us…so I would just like to say to all of you…Thanks for making it interesting…" he looked around at everyone's teary expressions and could not fight back his own…even hard core spinal surgeons cry once in a while. Hurley spoke once again "That was beautiful, man. Group hug!" And with that he grabbed everyone in a huge embrace and they laughed…laughed together for the first and last time…  
_  
Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me  
And remember, Please remember me_

After that everyone headed their separate ways…she took Jack's hand and started walking away when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see Sawyer standing there…"Hey ya Freckles…just wanted to say bye and sorry for all those jokes…but had to entertain myself somehow…" she let go of Jack's hand and hugged Sawyer tightly…knowing what he would say if they were still on the island…he was the first one to pull away, he shook Jack's hand and gave Kate one of his dimpled smiles "And Freckles…you and Doc better invite me to your wedding or I will track you down and it aint gonna be pretty" And with that he walked away. Kate turned to Jack who was grinning…"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually going to miss that guy" he said…"Me too"…Jack took her hand and smiled once again "So…how about that wedding?"


	2. Reality check

As she lay alone in a dark, cold room she wondered how she ended up back in this place in her life. It might've been a different city, a different apartment and a different year, but she felt exactly the same…heartbroken, alone and cold…In a way she expected this to happen, after all she went through her whole life not needing anyone…but in her heart she hoped that he was different, that he would take her away from the life she was so used to, from the life she lived for so long, from the life she hated…and now he was gone, just like all the other people before him…

Turns out that it wasn't him who was different…it was the island. When they got back to the States reality hit them both…hard. Jack transferred to the ER in an attempt to save as many people as he could…trying to make up for the horrible deaths of some of the castaways, the people that he couldn't save…his job became his obsession and there was just no room left her…she understood, the island didn't change him…he's always had a need to save people, being away from civilization just opened his eyes to the fact that he will always want to save people that he hardly knew, while hurting the people he loved…like her.

He tried to act surprised when she walked out into the living room with her bags packed one night…but the look in his eyes let her know that he understood and that made it that much more painful. It has now been three months since she has spoken to him and it seemed like forever because she was so used to spending every waking moment with this man.

She pulled the covers closer around her and looked out the window onto the night sky…all she wanted was to be back on that island, Jack's arms wrapped tightly around her as they lay in his cave…a silent tear escaped her eye and she faded into the world of dreams…back into his embrace.


	3. New beginning

Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's the third chapter…the song is "Behind these hazel eyes" by Kelly Clarkson…enjoy!

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong _

The morning sun filtered through her curtains and hit her right in the face…another morning. As much as she liked to pretend, she really wasn't a morning person at all and he always made fun of her for it. Whenever he woke her up with a kiss she would just scrunch her nose and mumble something while rolling over to the other side…but there was no sense in thinking about that now, today was an important day and perhaps a start of a better life…at least she hoped so.

_Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on _

She quickly got up and took a shower and was now standing in front of her closet just staring at her clothes. She's never been to a real job interview so she really didn't know what she was supposed to wear…then she looked at an outfit hanging in the corner…brown turtle neck and a long skirt…I guess that will do, they won't know that the last job she did in those clothes was a bank robbery…nobody would ever know, because she wouldn't let anybody get that close to her again…because she always got hurt in the end.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes _

She walked out into the street and was met by a slightly chilly morning breeze. The trees were starting to bloom (the few that she could see in the city) and it brightened her mood for a few moments. It's funny how little things like that could make a person happy…the sound of the birds singing, the trees swaying in the wind, the ocean waves crashing against the shore…she realized that her thoughts led her to the island once again and she had to remind herself that she was lucky to be away from that place…and even if her head kept telling her that, her heart always disagreed.

_I told you everything, opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright, for once in my life  
Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside _

She finally reached the building and looked up for a moment. The hundred-something floor building looked ominous to her now. Somehow she doubted that she could ever fit into the corporate world of New York City but she reached for the handle and entered. When she got to the 47th floor she walked over to the receptionist who gave her some paper work and told her to sit and wait. She sat down in a comfortable leather chair in the waiting room, but she had never felt so uncomfortable in her life. She looked around at the other women. They were all young and beautiful…figures. With that she buried herself in the paper work that she had to fill out.

_Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one _

"M'am?" She looked up to see who it was and realized she had been day dreaming for who knows how long. The receptionist was calling to her from the front desk. "Mr. Walker will see you now." "Oh ok thanks." With that she got up, gathered the papers that she never quite finished filling out and walked over to the huge office door, inhaled sharply and opened the door with a loud exhale. When she walked into the spacious office all she could see was the back of the chair, then the chair spoke to her. "You can have a seat right there." She sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Ok well lets see what…" The chair finally turned around and the person in it froze…as did she. "Freckles?"

_Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes _

Hehe I'm getting evil now…Please review and I promise to have the next chapter up soon.


	4. I'm here

Two chapters in one day…I'm on a roll…hehe hope you enjoy this one and please review

After getting over the initial shock, a sly smile spread over his face. "Well, well, well what are the chances, huh Freckles?" She was just sitting there staring at him. This was so not what she was expecting. He just kept talking, not paying attention to the expression of shock on her face. "You know…I keep waiting for that wedding invitation and I haven't got it yet…I might just have to keep my promise" Her heart sank and a quiet "Sawyer…" was all she could get out. "No, it's alright, Freckles…I understand. Why invite…" he was cut off by her "Sawyer don't…please" She said it with such desperation and hurt that it made him stop. "Kate…what's the matter?" She just buried her face in her hands and broke down.

A pained expression crossed Sawyer's face as he leaned across the table and took her hand. This gesture made her look up. "Hold on a second ok?" With that he reached for the button of the intercom "Sylvia? Tell the rest of those girls out there to go home…I'm not seeing anybody else today" "But Sir, they're all scheduled for today" He was starting to get impatient "Then reschedule them! Is that alright?" "Yes sir" "Good, I'm not taking any calls either, I have something important I gotta do"

Sawyer got up and walked around the table, sitting in a chair next to Kate. She was still crying silently. "Ok Freckles, tell me what happened…" She would not look at him, so he took her chin and lifted her face up until he could see her tearstained cheeks and puffy red eyes…She looked so miserable it made his heart sink into his stomach… "Come here…" he motioned to his lap. Even through her tears he could see her give him a questioning look. "Don't worry I won't try to hit on you." She didn't smile at this comment, which let him know that whatever she was going through was worse than he imagined. She quietly got off her chair and situated herself on Sawyer lap, she leaned her head against his shoulder and cried even harder "Sawyer…" escaped her lips between the sobs. He rubbed his hand on her back, protectively pulling her closer to him "I know Kate…just let it all out…I'm here." And it was true…Sawyer, of all people was sitting there with her…letting her cry on his shoulder. She knew that he didn't expect her to talk about what happened…and that is exactly what she needed at the moment…somebody who would just be her rock and would hold her and tell her it will be alright…like Jack once did. Only it wasn't Jack who was holding her right now…it was Sawyer.


	5. A New York evening

Here's the next chapter…sorry it took so long, but hopefully you'll think that it was worth the wait…enjoy.

She sat staring out an open window just looking at the street lights. With all the places she has been in her life…she still could not help but be fascinated by New York City. The fact that you could live your whole life surrounded by millions of people and never utter a word to a single one of them excited and saddened her at the same time. She tried to look out further…but she knew she wouldn't be able to see his apartment, even though it was just 15 blocks away. The funny thing was she has lived so close to him and yet managed to not see him once since that night…it was probably for the best. She breathed in the city air and closed the window to the sound of cars honking and somebody cursing on the street. Her apartment was now silent.

For as long as she remembered she has always hated silence. When she was little, she hummed to put herself to sleep because she could not do it in silence...And even now silence was unsettling to her. It wasn't that she was afraid of being alone…she was afraid of being left one on one with herself…her thoughts and her pain. She chuckled…no matter how far she'd run or how well she'd hide, she would never be able to hide from herself and her memories…

She looked at her watch…quarter to eight…she promised to meet Sawyer for dinner. Oh Sawyer…she couldn't help but smile at the absurdity of today's morning…who would've thought…but then again this was New York and it was hardly a custom to be surprised at anything in this city. As she turned the corner, she looked at her watch again…ten to eight…she still had time to get some coffee. It was the strangest thing…before the crash and the island happened she had never liked coffee, but as soon as she got back, she suddenly could not live without it…she knew exactly why too…all those late nights when she stayed up waiting for Jack to get home from a late shift…she got used to curling up on the couch with a cup of coffee, watching an old movie just waiting for the key to turn in the door and him to walk in quietly…as if she could fall asleep without him. Now the coffee became yet another part of her life she could not let go of…

With that thought she opened the door of the deli. She walked over to the coffee counter, picked up the largest cup they had, poured the coffee and walked over to the cashier. "That will be $1.80" was the answer she heard through the heavy accent…"Ok" she reached for her wallet…the wallet she left on her nightstand…crap! "Umm…I actually don't have my wallet with me…ummm…hold on, let me go get it"… "I'm sorry miss, but you have to pay now" she could barely make out the words. That was another thing in New York…impossible to understand deli guys… "Yes, I know that I have to pay now…that's why I'm saying, 'Hold on… let me get my wallet'…I live just up the street" all she heard was another half incomprehensible response… "Miss if you don't pay I'm going to have to report you" "Report me to whom? It's a damn cup of coffee! Can you even understand me? I –WILL –GET –THE –MONEY- IN- A- SECOND!" "There is no need to be rude miss…" "Well you're not listening to me!" She let out a loud sigh and felt somebody come up behind her "Here...why don't you just charge the $1.80 with my purchase"

She froze…so much for never running into him…she slowly turned around and stared up at Jack. "Hey Kate…well I see you're back to your old self…making a scene at the deli" As soon as his face broke out into a smile her heart began to hurt, as if someone squeezed it in the palm of their hand. How did he do that? How did he always make it so easy to like him…and how could he talk to her as if nothing has happened? The cashier (who's nationality she was still debating) finished ringing up Jack's purchases and gave her a dirty look. Jack picked up her coffee and handed it to her… "Here…I believe this is yours" "Uhh…ya…thanks" "Listen Kate. I know we haven't talked in a while and I know were did not end things on the best of terms…." "Jack…please, I don't think we should be doing this…especially not here" she looked at the cashier again…his eyes could've burned a hole through her…she looked back at Jack… she spoke again, "Listen, I don't think I'm ready to talk about…Crap! What time is it?" he almost jumped up at her sudden change of tone… "What!" "What time is it?" remembering she had a watch on she looked down…ten after eight…oh no…she was late… "Sawyer!" "Sawyer? What the hell does he have to do with anything…look I really thing we should talk…" "I can't…I have to meet Sawyer for dinner" "You have to what? Wait where are you going?" He was now yelling after her as she was speeding toward the deli door that was covered in beer posters and lottery advertisements… Without looking back she yelled "We'll talk later…I have to go" He stood there dumbfounded… "But…you forgot your…coffee" quietly escaped his lips. Kate has run away once again.

Ok I hope that you enjoyed that…please review if you want to read more.


End file.
